rebelling times!
by edward-cullen-maniac22
Summary: This story is for the "in the dark" contest. it is about the time edward rebels against carlisle and feeds on humans for a while. i hope you like it, please, please, please review. i love reviews so much! rated M for dark themes.


**Edward-Cullen-maniac22**

**Rebelling times**

**Ok so this is for the "in the dark" contest, it is when Edward decides to leave Carlisle and he feeds on human blood. I hope you like it. It will be a very dark story, so you are warned, if you love the perfect gentle Edward-like me, haha-than im not sure if this story is gonna be for you! but I am hoping that everyone will like it! Oh and im not 100% sure if esme was here in this time, but in my story she is, haha. **

**Edwards POV:**

"I cant take this anymore!" I screamed at Carlisle, he came across the room and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, I am not forcing you to stay, just please, think first." I shook his hand off my shoulder.

"I don't want to think, im tired of it here. Im leaving." I turned around and headed for the door. Just as I was leaving I heard Carlisle.

"you are always welcome son." I sighed and kept running. I hadn't hunted in a week, for me, that was bad. I went to the city, it was dark so I didn't have to hide from the humans.

I walked around for a little bit until I heard some interesting thoughts.

_HELP! Oh my god, he is going to kill me! I don't want to die! Please god help me!_

_Oh this one is going to be fun. I can practically smell her fear. Maybe I wont even kill her, maybe I will keep her for a little while first._

Before I knew it, I was heading towards those minds. I turned the corner and saw a man-about 5'8-stocking a young girl-about 13. that's when my mind started wondering. I can fill my needs, save a girl, and take a creep out of the world all in one act. I started walking towards the two and the man threw the girl against the wall-making her unconscious-and turned to face me.

"what the hell do you want?" he said to me, I smirk and continued walking towards him. "you want me to kill you? I will, I swear of it!" he yelled, he was getting scared. I could barley focus on his thoughts, his scent was so nice compared to deer. I decided I couldn't wait anymore. I ran to him-in vampire speed-and sank my teeth into his neck. He scream in pain, and that egged me on more. The taste of his blood was so good it almost hurt. Before I knew it I had drank him dry. I liked my lips and dropped him on the floor, only to notice a very afraid 13 year old girl staring at me.

Her eyes were wide with fear and she was shaking furiously. I stepped towards her and she began to cry hysterically. "please!" she shrieked. "please don't kill me!" I stopped moving. I didn't understand the feeling inside of me. I was so happy from the delicious blood I had just drank, but I felt…guilt…for the trauma of this young girl? That cant be right.

"I wont hurt you if I don't have too." She cried into her sleeve and curled her legs up into her chest. "what did you see?" as soon as I asked, images flooded her mind.

_The man coming for her._

_The man throwing her._

_Black_

_Walking up to me finishing off the mans blood._

"I…I…I don't know!" she started crying again, I was about to speak, but she started again. "please, I wont tell anyone! I swear, I wont just please don't kill me!" I sighed, she knew far to much. I walked over to her and she began to cry uncontrollably again.

"don't worry," I kneeled down by her, she was shaking as I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "it will only hurt for a second." And with that I brought my teeth to the base of her throat. She screamed for a few seconds before going silent. I drank all of her blood and stood up. I felt great physically, but there was something in the back of my head telling me this wasn't ok. Unfortunately the call of human blood was stronger. I disposed of the bodies and walked out of the alley. I noticed a small blood stain on my jacket and took if off and threw it in a trash can. I went into the woods and started running, I cant believe how strong I felt, it was indescribable. It felt amazing, I ran until I cought the scent of some humans and I couldn't stop myself, I ran fullspeed towards them. I reached the campsite and saw one human sitting on a log and I could hear one inside the tent. I walked into view and the girl sitting on the log gasped quietly, I waved her to me with my hand. She got up and followed me into the woods, it took about ten seconds for me to drink her dry, I wasn't thirsty anymore but I couldn't stop, I ran back to the campsite and drank all the blood from the other girl. When I came down from the high the human blood had given me, I started to feel awful. Before I had saved a life in the process-almost anyway, at least she didn't have to go through what the man had in store for her-this time I killed for no reason at all.

From that point on I decided that if I am going to drink human blood, I would do it by at least saving a life at the same time.

I went through about two years of living like that-killing the killers. Things were pretty good, I would get human blood and I wouldn't feel bad because the humans I consumed were about to kill others, and they would do it just to…well, do it. I haven't seen Carlisle or esme in about two years. In truth I do miss them, but I don't know if I can go back even if I wanted to-which at the time, I didn't. I haven't looked in a mirror in even two years and the only way I have seen how I look is threw the minds of humans always wearing sunglasses, so when I looked in a mirror I felt…I don't know what I felt. I looked and saw my bright red eyes and felt…sick. It wasn't…me, in the mirror, it was someone totally…different. I stared at myself for about ten minutes, then decided what I really needed to do. I began running, faster than I ever had in my entire life until I made it to the house I was searching for. I ran inside and found Carlisle and esme waiting for me.

"hello, Edward." esme said. I walked to them and Carlisle reached up and grabbed my sunglasses, I closed my eyes.

"Edward," Carlisle said, I sighed and opened my eyes. Esme gasped softly and I looked away ashamed. Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder. "Edward are you here to stay?" he asked. I looked at him for a few seconds.

"you don't want me here," I said softly, he shook his head.

"Edward, you know that's not true." I sighed, and nodded.

"yes I would like to stay if you really don't mind. Im a monster." I whispered the last part. Esme gasped and pulled me into a hug.

"Edward! you are not a monster!" she said in a stern voice, but I didn't believe her. I was a monster. I shook my head. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you are not a monster, do you think im a monster? Cause I've killed a few people too." Gosh, I didn't think of that, esme isn't a monster, but I am.

"no, you aren't a monster, I love you, both of you." she smiled and gave me one more hug before I ran upstairs to my room. I am a monster, I sat there and thought of all the people I have killed in the past two years. I don't deserve to exist anymore, but I wont hurt Carlisle and esme anymore, I don't see any reason for me to have to leave them every again. I hope that doesn't change, and I hope that I haven't shamed Carlisle too much. I decided a shower might help calm me down, so I went into the bathroom and turned the shower on the hottest level. I stripped down and got in, the hot water felt amazing on my ice cold skin. I stayed in the shower for I don't know how long. I played back all the images I have seen from my time away from Carlisle, I also thought about Esmes' words. How could she not think I was a monster? I don't understand it, sure she has killed a few people, but she hasn't killed as many as me! I feel disgusted with myself. How could I let myself get like that?! It made me a different person, a person I never want to be again. I got out of the shower and got dressed before running down stairs and going to my piano. I let my hands go where they wanted and I began playing the most depressing composition I have ever composed. I had to stop and try again. The second time it was very angry and I accidentally cracked one of the keys. I stopped and tried to catch my breath. I put my head in my hands and sighed. Then I felt two hands on my shoulder, but didn't look up.

"everything will be okay, son." Carlisle said after a few moments. I nodded and sighed. "if you ever need to talk, you know you can." I nodded, he pated my shoulder once and left. I sighed and tried my piano again.

This time I played a nice soft melody, I went with it and found myself composing a nice soft piece. I heard a soft sigh from behind me and turned around to see esme standing there.

"I really like that, Edward." she came over to me and sat down next to me on the piano bench.

"I think I know what im going to call it." She smiled as I took out a note book. I wrote the composition down and at the top wrote in nice fancy letters. 'Esme's song'.

**Okay so I hope you liked it. I know it makes Edward seem bad, but it did happen and he was a newborn so…yeah, I really hope you liked it! I know it kind of softened up at the end, but I thought it would be a nice ending. Please review!**


End file.
